


Cash and Ass

by agentyorksass (allonsyassbutt)



Series: RvB Ficlets [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cash as a dildo, Crack, Gen, Money kink, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/agentyorksass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random post I found on Tumblr asking for a fic with "felix shoving a wad of cash up his ass". This is the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cash and Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third thing I've ever written for RvB. I don't even know anymore...

Ah yes, the sweet stench of payment in the form of a roll of hundred dollar bills. This is what Felix lived for. His bed was littered with large wads, small wads, and single bills strewn about. And smack dab in the middle of all of it was a very naked Felix, clutching a wad in each of his hands. At first he was content to just hold them, smell them, and occasionally roll in the singles that laid on his bed. But after awhile that wasn’t enough.

His eyes fell to the bottle of lube sitting on his bedside stand and back to the wad of cash he held in his right hand. What better way to become intimate with your money than to  _become intimate with your money_. He snatched the bottle off the table, squirting a dab onto his fingers and quickly sliding a few fingers into himself. (It wasn’t very long ago he had celebrated with Locus after all.) Now the real task laid ahead of him. He unbanded the roll and wrapped a few of the dollars around his fingers.

For a moment he hesitated but then decided he might as well go all out and wrapped a few more around for added girth. Slowly he began sliding his fingers with the cash wrapped around them back into himself with whispers of curses on his lips. 

Felix came with cries of ecstasy, his cock buried in the bills on the bed. And at least a thousand dollars buried in his ass.


End file.
